Love in Death
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: This was written for arashi wolf princess for her birthday...Happy Belated Birthday! I'm sorry I missed your actual Bday but as promised..it's a GrimxMandy story...WARNING...CHARACTER DEATH! Rated T for death...


**A/N: Well, it's a few days late, but I wrote this story for arashi wolf princess'** **birthday! This is a GrimxMandy...if you don't like, don't read. I know I'm more of a BillyxMandy shipper, but I had some fun writing this and I hope you like it...fair warning...involves character death! **

I don't know how it came to this. I've battled countless monsters, villains, even Gods and not once has one even come close to besting me. Of all the people in all the world this could have happened to, I think it's safe to say that I would be the last on a long list of idiots. But...here I am: bleeding out on a rock, contemplating my life and calmly awaiting Death. I can't believe the last face I will see will be his. I imagine once he finds me, he will grin in satisfaction. Nothing could be sweeter for him than to see his "friend" bleed to death.

The longer I wait, the calmer I become. I always knew I would die. We all have to, one way or another. That's just how the world is. I suppose having the Grim Reaper himself by my side made me cocky. The one time I went without him and the biggest idiot on the planet, was the one time I needed them most.

I sigh and more blood leaks into the pool by my side. There's so much blood...when will he show up and end this torture? I suppose I deserve it. I've been Endsville's biggest tormenter since I learned how to crawl. This is the poetic justice that I deserve.

I begin to contemplate all of my misdeeds when the clouds roll in. Lightning flashes and I squeeze my eyes shut. The loss of blood has caused a migraine so great that if I had the strength, I would let out a bloodcurdling scream. Thunder rumbles and water mixes the blood with the dirt, creating one big muddy, bloody mess.

I groan softly. It's all I can do to stay awake. This world is cruel. I will not leave it until he shows up to take my soul away and as usual, he's late. Stupid bonehead! I close my eyes. Since it seems I will be here for awhile, I may as well rest.

Sometime later, a voice calls out to me. It is familiar but groggy and far away. I groan. The pain has long since vanished. It is now replaced with a fuzzy, numb feeling that I don't like. I slowly open my eyes and see a long skull with eyeless sockets. Finally, he's come for me.

"It's about time!" I grumble, choking on the blood that spills over my lips.

The sockets narrow, "Dis isn't funny, Mandy." He growls.

I cough some more, "Of all the times...for you...to get...m-mad at me…." Raucous coughing stops me from finishing the sentence.

"I mean it!" He snaps, then his "eyes" take on a haunted look. "Mandy…"

I sigh, "just get on with it!"

Grim shakes his head. "I gotta job ta' do….but I don't want to." He sounds...sad. I wonder why. I've tortured him the most over the past years, he ought to be happy to do me in. "Mandy," he starts again, "I know dis is late and...not de best time...but…" He looks away, uncertain.

The headache is starting to come back and if he has something to say, he should just spit it out. He could always find me in the land of the dead. Being the brainless idiot he is, he probably hasn't even considered it.

"Tell me...after…" I heave, hoping he gets what I mean. I really don't have the strength or patience to deal with this.

He gulps, "No! I-I gotta do dis now!"

I growl but nod my head in consent.

Grim nods as well and after what seems like eternity, he speaks. "Mandy I know I keep sayin' I hate you ki-young adults...but I-I really do care 'bout ya." He takes a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "I know you're alive an' all...an' I know ya' maybe...had a-a ting fer Billy…"

I snarl and Grim waves a bony hand before I can respond to that heinous statement.

"But I...uh...oh, darn it! Mandy, I tink I love ya!"

Well that was….unexpected. I don't know how to respond. My heart stops and for a moment I think I may be dead already. Then suddenly, my chest aches and my body spasms in pain. I hear Grim shout for me and I wish so badly that I had spoken when I could. Now I won't have the chance. Not in life, at least. Perhaps, when he comes to visit me in the Underworld and he'd better or I'll send my ghost to haunt his bony ass...I'll tell him that deep down, I always felt the same way...


End file.
